


Love can't last forever

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Leaving Home, Moving On, Moving Out, Non-Canon Couple Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam is moving to Utah to live with his dad's cousins and held Sofia with a hug and a beautiful kiss that last forever in her memories!  Ocs and pairing: Safia





	Love can't last forever

Sofia walked slowly across the street, thinking about the entire week of her life that she'd thought couldn't be better. But she was wrong.

_**You took my hand** _

_**You showed me how** _

_**You promised me you'd be around** _

_**Uh huh, that's right** _

_Sam was running with Sofia through a grove of trees, his hand gripping her wrist._

" _Where are we going, Sam?!" the confused girl called to him._

" _A special place, now just keep running," he replied._

_More running. Through the whole woodland, it seemed like miles, until they made it to a hill and climbed it. "It's just up here," Sam said._

_When they came to the top, Sofia couldn't speak. The view was amazing. The mountains rose up from the land and hid part of the setting sun, and the sky was dyed with multiple pinks, oranges, and yellows. A few stars began to glitter above the snowcapped peaks as night was setting in on South Park._

_**I took your words** _

_**And I believed** _

_**In everything you said to me** _

_**Yeah huh, that's right** _

" _Oh, Sam, it's beautiful," Sofia whispered, squeezing his mitten._

_The boy turned his head to look at her, and she looked at him, and as their faces came closer, their lips finally met. The cold winter air didn't pierce them. They were alone in a haze of enchantment that Sofia thought would never fade._

_At school the next day, she told Mallory about what had happened. The blond girl just blinked as Sofia told the story, listening closely yet still thinking about something that could hurt her friend. Finally she said, "Sofia, is Sam really still going to matter by the time you're in middle school?"_

" _What?"_

" _You know, not all relationships last forever," Mallory went on. "In a few years, he might not care about you anymore. You two'll have moved on by then."_

_Sofia couldn't listen to that crap. Suddenly she lost control and leapt to her feet, then slapped Mallory across the face. "Shut up!"_

" _Fine, bitch!" Mallory growled and walked off._

_**If someone said three years from now** _

_**You'd be long gone** _

_**I'd stand up and punch them out** _

_**Cause they're all wrong** _

_**I know better** _

_**Cause you said forever** _

_**And ever** _

_**Who knew?** _

_At a carnival that same week, Sam had bought Sofia some cotton candy and took her on rides and even held her hand during the fireworks at the end of the day. And at one point, they stood up and started dancing like maniacs completely at random._

_**Remember when** _

_**We were such fools** _

_**And so convinced and just too cool** _

_**Oh no, no no** _

_At that one moment he'd whispered into her ear, "I'll love you forever…" She believed him. She felt in her heart that he was the one she wanted to share a life with. To love._

_Sofia_ still had wishes. She wished Sam could have stayed with her forever, like he said he would. Did he still love her? Who knew?

_**I wish I could** _

_**Touch you again** _

_**I wish I could still call you friend** _

_**I'd give anything** _

_The day after the carnival, Sofia saw Mallory coming up to her._

_The blonde put her hands on her hips and snapped at the other girl, "You're just lucky that you still have Sam. You're whole relationship is all out of luck."_

" _Why? Just because you and Levy kept fighing all the time and I can't have a relationship at all?" Sofia spat back._

" _Just be thankful, Sofia," Mallory said as she turned to leave. "Like I said, some things don't last."_

_**When someone said count your blessings now** _

' _ **Fore they're long gone**_

_**I guess I just didn't know how** _

_**I was all wrong** _

_**But they knew better** _

_**Still you said forever** _

_**And ever** _

_**Who knew?** _

_**Yeah, yeah** _

_But something had happened that separated the two of them. Sam one day told Sofia that he was moving to Utah to live with his dad's cousins. And on the day he was to leave, she wrapped her arms around him and let the tears fall down her cheeks. As she buried her face in his neck, she whispered to him, "I will love you forever, Sam. Don't forget me."_

" _I won't," the boy said with a reassuring smile._

_**I'll keep you locked in my head** _

_**Until we meet again** _

_**Until we, until we meet again** _

_**And I won't forget you, my friend** _

_**What happened?** _

_Just as Sam was about to leave, he held her real close to him and gave her a long, passionate kiss on the lips. The last kiss they'd ever share._

_She watched as the Marsh's car drove away, the trunk packed with all their belongings. And Sofia knew that a part of her had gone along with Sam. Her love for him would not subside. It would die. But would his love for her die away? Who knew?_

_**If someone said three years from now** _

_**You'd be long gone** _

_**I'd stand up and punch them out** _

_**Cause they're all wrong and** _

_She would remember that kiss._

_**That last kiss** _

_**I'll cherish** _

_**Until we meet again** _

_She didn't know when she would ever see him again… time is cruel to distant lovers…_

_**But time makes** _

_**It harder** _

_**I wish I could remember** _

_Every night, she dreams about him…_

_**But I keep** _

_**Your memory** _

_**You visit me in my sleep** _

_And one night, she thought, 'Who knew it had to end like this?'_

_**My darling** _

_**Who knew?** _

_**My darling…** _

_**My darling…** _

_**Who knew?** _

_Sofia_ loved Sam… she always would… She missed him… she always would…

_**My darling…** _

_**I miss you…** _

_**My darling…** _

_**Who knew?** _

Until this day, _Sofia_ remembered the times she'd had with Sam and how much she missed him. A distant love was a hard thing. Someday, she told herself, we'll meet again, somehow…

But did he still love her, too?

_**Who knew?** _


End file.
